Beginnings And Ends
by Alexia Lupin
Summary: You know what school is like for Harry's generation, see what it was like through the eyes of James, Remus, Peter and Sirius; the infamous Marauders R&R PLEASE! CHAP 5 IS UP! Sorry for the delay
1. Year 1:1 The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer:** I, Alexia Maxwell, own none of these delightful (and wicked) characters and ideas, they belong to J.K. I do, however, stake claims on characters and scenarios that haven't appeared in the books.

**Author's Note:** YES this is another fic about the Marauders. _ *sigh* I'm willing to bet there are over ten floating around on FF.net... Alas, when your Muse tells you something, you do it. This is my fourth HP fic. (I'm still working on Between the Living and the Dead) And I really felt the need to show what Hogwarts was like from the Marauders' points of view and, if my Muse is good to me, I will continue to their adult years. Please review and tell me your thoughts on the beginning.  Updates are gonna be rather slow, so there's your warning.

           Thanks much and, as always, enjoy!****

**Beginnings And Ends******

**~*~1st Year~*~******

**Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express**

****

                Remus J. Lupin, a light brown haired, pale blue-eyed, average sized eleven-year-old, was very nervous boarding the breathtaking scarlet train. It was his first year at the famous, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he wasn't sure how it would turn out. He carefully avoided collisions with every student he met in the hall as he worked his way to the end of the train. Sure enough he found an empty compartment. Remus drug his trunk inside and propped it against the window where he sat beside it on the scarlet cushioned seat. He turned his attention out the window were he watched the families seeing their children off. He silently prayed his 'condition' wouldn't disable him any more than it had so far in life. The new Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was being extremely generous and open-minded admitting him into his school and Remus hoped nothing went wrong.  

   "Do you mind if I sit with you?" 

Remus jumped upon the request and turned his gaze to the compartment doorway. A disheveled black haired, hazel-eyed boy with round-rimmed glasses was leaning on his trunk panting.  

   "No." Remus mumbled. 

The boy drug his trunk behind him and set it beside Remus's own before sitting down.

   "I'm James Potter." he held out his hand to shake, "Is this your first year as well?"

Remus took the boy's hand reluctantly, "Yes, I'm Remus Lupin."

   "Look there's Malfoy's boy." A tall, dark haired, broad shouldered man, grinned. His own son Severus turned and grimaced.  

   "Mum, you really expect me to mingle with _him_?" he hissed in a whisper intended for her ears alone. Severus felt like nothing when he sized himself up to the other boy. He was skinny for eleven, with pale skin and a long nose, shoulder length black hair and dark eyes, which added to his paleness, while Lucius had sleek platinum blonde hair, gray eyes and was a perfect size for a thirteen year old. Whom his father constantly compared him to, _"Why Malfoy's gotten top marks, Look how well Malfoy's done, see? Malfoy's going to be Minister when he grows up I'll bet, Can't you be more like Malfoy?" _His father's voice continually looped inside his head and out; only outside it would stop and point out Severus's faults.

   "He's an excellent boy and you need some friends your age." His mother said kindly. 

Severus rolled his eyes, how many times had he heard that within the past year? And he wasn't Malfoy's age anyway. All of Malfoy's friends were third year or older, Severus seriously doubted Lucius would accept him with open arms given the choice. Well, maybe if he could see what he'd be profiting from. 

   "You spend too much time with your nose in those books." His mother added, smiling. Then she bent and embraced him tightly, whispering in his ear, "You're already brilliant, you're going to be top student." 

Severus smiled to himself.

   "He's not a nancy boy, Margaret, let him go." His father grunted. 

His mother pecked his cheek then released him, "Send us an owl will you? Tell us how your first day goes."

   "Come off it Margaret, he's not a baby." He turned to his son, "You better do well you hear? I don't want any ruddy owls about what you've done wrong." 

Severus cringed inwardly awaiting the hard clap on his shoulder his father always gave him, but it never came.

                A woman dressed in expensive black robes, not to mention very elegant and strict looking, entered Platform Nine and Three-Quarters followed by three children, only one her own. The first was the oldest girl, this was to be her second year and she looked rather bored. She already wore her school robes with the Slytherin crest embedded on the chest and had wavy black hair that reached the middle of her back and cold gray eyes. The other girl was a pretty, eleven-year-old. Unlike her sister she had silky blonde hair, and she wore it in a ponytail with ringlets and her eyes were the iciest of blue. 

       The only boy was trailing rather far behind the intimidating females. He was doing his best, which amounted to little under average, to be as domineering as the women. He was having a hard time at it as he was practically dancing with anticipation for the chance to be out of his mother's sight. He was also eleven, cute and rather tall for his age, his raven hair had recently been cut short and his bangs hung just passed the top of his ears. Unlike his first cousin his eyes were a soft dark gray.

   "Now I expect you all to uphold the Black family name and make us proud."   

   "Of course aunt." the elder girl Bellatrix curtsied, Narcissa nodded and followed suite.

   "Yes mother." the boy, Sirius said sighing and rolling his eyes at the same time.

   "What was that?" 

   "I said yes! Can I go?" 

   "Kiss." She lowered her face to her son's level.

Sirius rolled his eyes in resignation before kissing her cheeks quickly. "Now I can leave?" 

   "Yes, yes go away." She shooed at him and he was all too happy with her response. 

He took his trunk from the trolley their House-elf steered and quickly walked towards the train. Sirius stopped abruptly when he saw one of his least favourite people standing amidst a gaggle of girls and boys near the entrance.

       "Ah, Black." The older boy, with slick-backed blonde hair said regally, spotting him. He beckoned Sirius into their midst. "I see you've finally made it."

   "Hello Lucius." he drawled as the other boy did so often times in the past. 

   "I was just saying how much more refined Durmstrang is. Father is thinking of transferring me now that Dumb has been promoted." 

   "Oh?" Sirius put little effort, as he'd done it so many times in the past, into his tone to show his interest.

Lucius gave a deep sigh, "But until then I'll be enjoying my stay in Slytherin House. Of course you'll be in it like the rest of your family?" he raised an eyebrow. "I expect lovely Narcissa will too." He added upon seeing the blonde past Sirius's shoulder, hovering in the background with her aunt taking leave. 

   "Of course we will." he agreed dryly, complete with a fake smile. 

The train's whistle blew overhead.

   "Ah, time to go." Lucius's gang proceeded up the steps, "Will you be sitting with us?" 

   "I've got something to do." Sirius said turning away not bothering with kinder parting words. 

         It wasn't a complete lie; he _had_ promised his eldest cousin Andromeda he'd watch out for Narcissa. Which to him wasn't fair considering Narcissa was _Bellatrix's_ baby sister and Bellatrix had already been here before. Plus the fact Sirius was a boy and hanging around with his female cousin was not his idea of fun. Her sugary sweetness and daintiness made him want to hurl. She was just not cut out to be a Black. But even after all was said and done, she was one of the few who he could truly be himself with.

Sirius spotted her; still rooted to the spot he'd left her in, his mother now gone. 

   "Did Bella ditch you?" he asked raising an eyebrow, not surprised in the least.

Narcissa nodded. 

"Well come on then, I think Lucius wants you to join his group." He began walking back to the train, leaving Narcissa no time to object. She grabbed a handle on her trunk and hurried after him as best she could. 

         Sirius was about to check the front of the train for a seat when he spotted one of Lucius's cronies. Sirius turned on his heel and bumped into Narcissa.

"There they are, up there," he said pointing.

   "Aren't you going to sit with me?" She asked, hiding the desperation in her small voice.

   "What?" Sirius barked looking at her incredulously, "You know how I hate those idiots." He made a further look of disgust. 

Narcissa felt like screaming: _"You think I do?"_ But she had been raised to keep her opinions to herself and instead looked little less than glum. 

The whistle blew again.

Sirius was about to turn her down but the thought of Andromeda swayed his heart. "Alright," he sighed. 

   "Thank you Sirius!" She pecked his cheek and he scowled light heartedly.

   "Not in public!" He wiped at his cheek furiously and Narcissa laughed. 

He smiled back, "Come on, the train'll be leaving any second and Lucius might not have a seat for us--God forbid." 

        "So you've decided to join us after all." Lucius greeted them as they stepped into his compartment. He signaled for Crabbe and Goyle, his stocky friends, to help them with their trunks. "I knew it was good to save some seats. Bellatrix is in the next compartment over," He said to Narcissa. "She's got a seat for you." He added as if she hadn't received the first hint. Uncomfortably she said good-bye to Sirius with her eyes and left, pulling the compartment door on her way. 

_   "Great,"_ Sirius thought bitterly, _"Stuck with these gits for nothing."_

He scanned the faces of those around him. Malfoy sat closest to his left, Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him, followed by the eldest Lestrange brother, Rodolphus. On Sirius's right sat the eldest Flint, a boy he had never seen and last, Rabastan Lestrange.

   "Who's this Lucius?" Sirius asked, eyeing the scrawny black haired boy who watched him in the same manner. The boy looked out of his element; perhaps he didn't wish to be here anymore than Sirius did.

   "Severus Snape, don't you remember? His family was at our New Year's party." 

   "Nope, sorry." Sirius shook his head, _"Malfoy must be recruiting, Severus is likely here because of his family. 'Must stay in with the pure bloods'."_

   _"Spoiled brat, of course he doesn't remember me, I don't measure up to their level of arrogance."_ Severus sneered to himself.

   "Do sit down Sirius." Rabastan gestured to the seat next to himself, smiling at the other boy. 

Sirius did so rather reluctantly but hid his displeasure, always he hid the fact that he despised those he was around. But that wasn't being fair; Rabastan was the only one he wouldn't push off a cliff, if given the choice of course.  

   "We've got ourselves a new professor." Lucius began.

   "Really? Anyone we know?" Sirius asked mildly interested with the distasteful tone in his voice.

   "No, he doesn't socialize with our kind. Pearce is a gutter rat to put it lightly." Lucius in took a sharp breath; "He's a Muggle born and a tarnish on the rest of us--"

     Sirius's blood began to bubble, he disapproved of the way the Malfoys singled themselves out and above others. What made it worse, his own family followed the same philosophy. Malfoys and Blacks were each one of the original fourteen families and they wanted it to stay that way, pure, and in the family. For this reason, as Sirius had learned eavesdropping, he and his cousins would be betrothed to one of the other respectable families. With or against their own wishes once they came of age.

"--making him Head of House in his first year." Lucius scowled, "Don't you agree?" 

   "Yes." Sirius replied automatically.

                Meanwhile James and Remus had shared their compartment with a blonde, green-eyed boy named Blake Arbin. He was the only wizard in his Muggle family and he was ecstatic to be on his way to learn magic.

   "I've read all my school books." He told them excitedly, "I'm really interested in Potions though. Just like on the telle, stirring bubbling, green liquid in a cauldron, it'll be fun." he grinned.

   "You've read your books? I've only skimmed mine." James frowned, "Have you read 'em too?"

   "Well I've looked through them." shrugged Remus.

   "Oh man. I bet I'm the only one who hasn't." James hung his head.

   "I doubt that, loads of kids don't even _skim_ them until they're in classes."

To take James's mind of school and to benefit himself, Blake said, "Hey, do you guys want to play Gobstones? I got them when we were buying my school supplies." 

James lifted his head as Blake pulled a sack from his pocket.

   "You haven't played before have you?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

   "No, but you can, can't you?"

   "Of course, how 'bout you Reem?"

Remus nodded.

   "Alright then. We need to set it up first, see Blake, these go here..."

                The fields and lanes outside their window flicked by as they played until a plump, smiling witch came by with the food cart at one o'clock. 

   "Hungry dears?" She asked opening their compartment door.

   "Am I ever!" Blake burst, he pulled a brown leather pouch from his jean pocket. "You'll have to help me with the money James, I still can't figure it out." The two stood and hurried out to the cart. James explaining the money. 

   "Here try this."

   "What is it?"

   "A Chocolate Frog, they're not real of course."  

James poked his head back into their compartment, "Remus? Aren't you going to get anything?"

   "No, I'm not hungry." he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

   "Come on now, you have to have something." James laughed as Blake made his way back to his seat; his arms were full of sweets, quite a few having fallen to the floor on the way.

   "No, I'm alright." 

James rolled his eyes at this and walked back to the cart. He came back in a moment later carrying an armful of Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and two cold bottles of pumpkin juice. He sat half of them on Remus's lap.

   "Whoa, I got a baseball card! It moves too!"

   "Thanks." Remus accepted the sweets quietly, "I'll pay you back." 

   "No need," James smiled, "You can loosen up again though." He tore open his bag of Every Flavor Beans. "You're a really quiet kid."

   "I'm sorry, I'm not used to--this," Remus waved his arms in the air, trying to express what he meant, "Being around others my age."

   "Are you an only child?" James then grimaced and spit out the bean he had been chewing. "Ugh," he shivered, "Vomit."

   "Yes, I am." Remus decided that was a sufficiently acceptable answer and chose not to elaborate on the real reason behind his anti-socialness.

   "D'you wanna try Exploding Snap?" asked Blake pulling a deck of cards from his back pocket. "I'm really good at this, well I've only played with my mum and dad..." 

   "You better prepare to lose, because I'm the best!" declared James, jumping to the floor and sitting cross-legged.

Remus smiled and he and Blake joined James in a circle on the compartment floor.

        The boys continued to play Exploding Snap, the world outside had become dark and the landscape more wild as they progressed, then an announcement rang throughout the train. 

   "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes, leave your luggage on the train as it will be brought up to the school separately. Students are also asked to change into their Hogwarts robes if they have yet to do so."              

       The three changed and stuffed the remainder of their goods into their pockets. Then they stepped out into the corridor where the other students had become restless and were wandering in and out of the other compartments. The train slowed to a stop and the hall was crowded with even more voices and bodies as everyone tried to get off at once. 

       Outside in the cold air they grouped together until a lantern bobbed above their heads.

   "Firs' years this way. Firs' years this way." A giant of a man parted the crowd and ushered them to the bank. "Four to a boat now."

Sirius and Narcissa moved forward and clambered into the nearest one. 

_   "Oh well, better than Malfoy."_ Sirius thought as another girl and boy sat with them. 

James, Blake and Remus stood at the back of the other first years, which were grouped around the water's edge.

   "Come on now." The man ushered them forward. 

   "Look there it is." Blake said awestruck as he pointed across the lake, and up to the silhouette of the castle on a cliff before them. 

   "You can't see it very well in the night." Remus commented.

   "How do you know?" Asked Blake as he sat down.

   "There's a picture of it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

   "Book worm eh?" James nudged him smiling. 

There were ooohs from the students who had laid eyes on the stunning silhouette and they heard Lucius's drawling voice from the bank.

   "Really, you'd think they'd never seen a castle before." 

His cronies chuckled. 

   "Everyone in?" the big man called, sitting in a boat all to himself at the head of the others. He checked each boat. "Forward!" 


	2. 1:2 The Sorting Ceremony

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reviewing you two, much appreciation. I hope you enjoy this boring chap. ^-^ Things will get going in the next chap.****

**Chapter 2: The Sorting Ceremony**

                The little boats followed their guide's across the smooth black lake, everyone watching in anticipation as the cliff neared. The boats swept into a dark tunnel leading to an underground harbor where the boats collided with a gentle bump. Once out they looked up a flight of stone steps to see a giant oak door. After the giant man knocked, the door swung open at once and they were led inside.****

A tall, severe young woman in emerald green robes stood before them. Her black hair was done up in a tight bun and an emerald pointed hat sat atop her head. 

        She peered down on each first year through her square-rimmed glasses before speaking.

   "Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here."

   "Me pleasure, Professor." And the first years followed her swishing robes into the entrance hall. There they stood speechless, gapping at the grand marble staircase, the ceiling that went on forever--the whole room really.   

The students could hear the rest of the school next door and they shuffled their feet anxiously.

   "Welcome to Hogwarts," the stern professor began, drawing in their attention. "Before you can take your seats in the Great Hall you must first be sorted into one of the four Hogwarts houses. These are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. While you are here these houses will be your family so to speak. You will take classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, eat with your house and spend free time in your house common room. 

       Your triumphs will gain house points while rule breaking loses points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. I'm sure you will each be a wonderful addition to your house and will do your best to gain points.

      Now the Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly, so if you'll line up and follow me," She opened the huge doors and led them passed the house tables, all eyes on them, and stopped at the front before the head table where the rest of the professors sat. They stood in their line facing their classmates while the professor walked to a side room and brought out a stool and sat an old pointy hat on it. Some of the first years gasped when it began to sing through a rip near its brim.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!"****_

The hall burst into applause though many of the first years did so reluctantly still taken aback by the singing hat. Everyone quieted when their professor cleared her throat, holding a long piece of parchment in front of her.

   "When your name is called you are to put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. 

Andrews, Scott!" 

A black boy with dread locks took his place on the stool, nervous and excited at being the first to be sorted. 

   "RAVENCLAW!" the hat bellowed just as soon as it touched Scott's head. The table second from the left burst into cheers as he joined them.

   "Arbin, Blake!" 

He marched forward and sat happily on the stool thrusting the hat upon his head.

   "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said after three seconds. Blake whooped and hurried to his house table on the far left where he received much applause.  

   "Black, Narcissa!" 

She took a deep breath, her heart racing, as she placed herself daintily on the stool and the hat on her head in the same manner.

Narcissa thought wistfully, _"I want to be with Sirius. Please put me in Slytherin, I'll be a disgrace if I'm not." _she pleaded.

   "Quite the colliding thoughts there." the hat's voice said in her ear so that only she could hear. "You'd do well in Ravenclaw, my dear. But if you're sure--better be SLYTHERIN!"

She took off the hat and, smiling, she walked shakily to the cheering Slytherin table and took a seat between her sister and Lucius. 

   "Black, Sirius!"

He sighed as he sat down and placed the hat lightly on his head.

   "Hmm, a tough decision," said the hat. "You have attributes of all the houses, but you are most definitely best as a--GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors and Slytherins who knew his family, more importantly their reputation, gasped. While the other Gryffindors cheered as he joined them at their table, he sat in a daze. _He_, Sirius Black, was a Gryffindor? There had to be some mistake, but there couldn't be. He was now a Gryffindor and he had no idea how that would shape his future.

   "Duncan, Paul," became the first Hufflepuff, and "Dwyer, Alexander," became another Slytherin, "Evans, Lily," became a Gryffindor and "Haslam, Keri," became a Hufflepuff.

   "Lestrange, Rabastan!"

He strode forward and sat on the stool, the hat on his head for no more than five seconds before he became a, "SLYTHERIN!"

Grinning from ear to ear he sat beside his brother.

   "Lupin, Remus!"

_   "Here it goes, this moment will decide everything." _

Before placing the hat on his head he glanced back at James, who smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Remus placed the hat on his head holding his breath.

   "GRYFFINDOR!" 

Remus sighed happily as he made his way to the welcoming Gryffindor table, sitting beside Blake.

   "Madigan, Willow!"

A long black-haired girl walked forward, not nervous in the least as she sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head; where it fell promptly down over her eyes. It took nearly a minute and a half to decide where she would end up.

  "SLYTHERIN!" the hat finally announced and their table applauded.

  "Orson, Marcus!"

The brown haired boy sat barely a minute before he was declared,   "HUFFLEPUFF!"

  "Pettigrew, Peter!"

Was a short and plump, sandy blonde haired boy who was so nervous he nearly tripped on his way to the stool. He looked very anxious as he waited for the hat to deal his fate. 

  "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried and Peter nearly burst into tears of happiness on his way to sit with his house.

  "Potter, James!"

James gulped stepping forward. He _had_ to be in Gryffindor, his whole family had been in Gryffindor, and now his only friends were in it as well. He placed the hat on his head sitting down. What would they think if he wasn't?

  "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared and James leapt from the stool.The Gryffindor table cheered; Remus and Blake the loudest. James swung his legs over the bench sitting between the two.

  "Rogers, Angelina" went to Hufflepuff, "Snape, Severus" went to Slytherin, "Stewart, Celia" also joined Slytherin, "Trenholm, Veronica" went to Hufflepuff, "Vickers, Mason" went to Ravenclaw and "Whetman, Kolbi" also went to Ravenclaw. The professor picked up the stool and hat and strode from the room. 

          The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood and the hall fell silent. He was a tall, thin, old man with a long silver beard. Who wore long sweeping midnight-blue robes and blue eyes that shown brightly behind the half-moon spectacles sitting on his crooked nose. Dumbledore beamed at the students before him. Every first year perked their ears as he began,

     "Welcome! It is another fine year at Hogwarts! We have new students who will make a wonderful addition to our already superb school!" 

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"As you may have already guessed, this is my first year as Headmaster, I do hope you will go easy on me." 

The students laughed and booed light-heartedly except for a few Slytherins. Dumbledore didn't show any signs that he heard the rude remarks and continued, "Because of this there will be some changes. First, Professor McGonagall shall be our new Deputy Headmistress." 

The woman who had led them there had returned and was sitting at the staff table on Dumbledore's right. She stood and everyone applauded. 

"Joining us this year, taking over my position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, is Professor Pearce," He beckoned the young, shabby robed man to stand, which he did so to a luke warm welcome. "He shall also be Head of Gryffindor House." The older Gryffindors began buzzing about this but Dumbledore over road them, "You may have noticed the new tree outside, it's called a Whomping Willow and I advise those who do not wish to be 'whomped' to stay away. The forest, as always, is off limits to all students, no exceptions. Quidditch trials will start the second week of term, as always, contact Madame Hooch. And now, on with the feast!" 

Everyone cheered and clapped the loudest when these words were spoken and the plates before them filled with an assortment of food. The Great Hall was full of laughter, talk and the clinking of silverware.

         After dessert had been served Dumbledore stood once more.

"Now tomorrow is your first day of classes so I advise you to get straight to bed. Before that, join me in singing our school song! Pick a favourite tune," Dumbledore swept his wand in the air and giant words formed above them. "Begin!"

_   "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot."  _

Dumbledore clapped loudly once everyone was done.

"Marvelous! Now first years, your house prefects will show you the way to your dormitory, I bid you a fond farewell." And with those last words the Great Hall began to empty. The first years exchanged yawns and stretches as they got in line behind their house Prefects. As the Slytherins passed the Gryffindors, Bellatrix hissed:

   "You're a tarnish on the family name! Wait 'til your mother finds out!"

   "Yeah like I care what that old bat thinks." Sirius growled under his breath. 

         The Gryffindor first years branched off from the others as they made their way up Gryffindor tower. At the end of the corridor hung a portrait of a knight leaning on his spear, guarding a giant gateway.

   "Password?" 

   "_Gobledygook_." Their Prefect, Timothy Macmillan said, and the painting swung forward admitting them into the Gryffindor common room. Timothy showed the girls to their staircase then the boys to their own dormitory. Inside were five four-poster beds, scarlet velvet curtains shrouded the inhabitants from the others, and their trunks were laid at the foot of each. Well fed and by now tired, they changed into their pajamas quietly and climbed in-between the scarlet sheets, drifting off as their heads touched their silky pillows.  

**A/N: **I know I cheated by using the 1st book's song when the hat is supposed to sing a different one every year, but hey, I'm lazy and not creative enough to come up with my own. The next chap will most likely be posted next week so look out for it, but until then, review peeps! 


	3. 1:3 Professor Pearce

**Author's Note: **Sirius and Narcissa's relationship is influenced by the fic Not My Own by Ebony Quill; you should take a look if you haven't already.

**Jaz man:** I know the portrait is supposed to be of the Fat Lady, but she hasn't been moved to that position yet. I guess Narcissa is so innocent cuz I've decided I like her, but she won't be innocent for long *evil laughter*

**Rob of Eternal Fire: **Thanks so much for the encouragement! ^-^ I hope I can live up to your expectations. ;)

**chocoliciouz: **Wow, you think it's that good? I'm so happy!

**iris: **Wow, thanks so much!

**Ying Fa19:** I'm glad you're so enthusiastic!

Everyone else, thanks so much, you don't know how much your comments mean to me. 

Kay now to what you've all been waiting for, yay! ^-^ Don't forget to review

**Chapter 3: Professor Pearce**

The Slytherin table began to whisper when Sirius Black entered the Great Hall the next morning. He ignored them as he passed and took a seat with the Gryffindors. 

Lucius Malfoy walked over to where he sat, the Slytherins' and Gryffindors' ears perked.

"I told the Headmaster there must have been a mistake, I mean really," he paused, glancing at those who sat around Sirius, "A Black in Gryffindor? Completely unheard of."

Sirius continued poking his fried eggs.

"He refused to let you try the hat again. Saying the hat put you where you belong, what a load of dung. I thought about writing father and complaining, but Bellatrix is sending your mum an owl after breakfast. _My_ poor mother would keel over if she heard--"

"I really don't mind."

"_What?_" Lucius stared at him.

"It doesn't bother me that I'm in Gryffindor." said Sirius, turning toward the blonde.

"You've got to be kidding."

"No, I'm not." Sirius said firmly. 

Lucius stared at him with disbelief.

"Well, I guess this shows where your loyalties lie." he sneered.

"_Loyalties?_" Sirius barked, "What do they have to do with anything? Just because I'm in a different house than my family? My opinions and beliefs haven't changed because of the house I am now apart of, nor would they in any other."

Lucius's eyes narrowed studying the younger boy, "Very well." and he strode back to his House table without another word.

Sirius turned back to his food frowning, _"Let him take what I said the way he likes, makes no difference. Stupid git."_

After the first bell rang, Narcissa hurriedly weaved her way to Sirius.

"Do you mind if we walk together?" she asked timidly. "Gryffindors and Slytherins have classes together." she added.

"Of course I don't mind, silly of you to think otherwise."

"Well after Malfoy can you blame me?"

He grinned, "I'm not that scary when I'm irritated am I?"

"You are, after all, a Black."

Sirius laughed, "So I've been informed."

Slytherin and Gryffindor's first class was to be Charms and the Gryffindor Prefect Timothy kindly led them to the classroom. He gave them brief instructions on the location of the next three before he hurried off to Potions in the dungeons. The first years divided, Slytherins to the left, Gryffindors to the right of the classroom. Narcissa and Sirius sat in the middle, on their own sides, at the back. 

Their professor was a tiny little man named Flitwick who had to stand on a stack of books to see over his podium. He told them the values of knowing how to perform proper charms, and they took notes in proper pronunciation and terminology they had to have down before they could begin actual charms.

Following was History of Magic, taught by the only ghost teacher, Professor Binns. It was said Binns had slept through a staff room fire and got up the next day leaving his body behind. It was also said he didn't even realize he was no longer among the living. But Binns being dead would be the only thing interesting for many of the students in his class. After sitting through Binns's monotonous droning lecture they were pleased with the arrival of lunch. 

"What's on the schedule for this afternoon?" James stuffed his face as soon as the words had left his mouth. 

Remus laughed at him. 

"Are you alright there James?" asked Blake, his expression quizzical, "Lunch _is_ an hour long, you can slow down a bit."

"Oh, I know. I'm real hungry though," he garbled, bits of bread hanging from his mouth, "All that learning." He said, pointing to his head with his fork. 

Remus chuckled, "Our classes this afternoon," he cleared his throat, "are Transfiguration followed by Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Dumbledore says we'll be needing that the most." Duncan McCloud, a second year piped, "That's why he hired Professor Pearce, he's trustworthy and knows his stuff. He was working as an Auror before he came to teach."

"Why do we need it the most?" Blake asked exchanging glances at the three.

"What's his face I'll bet." James said.

"Voldemort?" Remus's eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, that's it." James nodded smiling.

Duncan's eyes widened, "I can't believe you don't take him seriously!"

"How can you take anyone seriously with a name like Voldemort?" snorted James.

"Who is he?" asked Blake frustrated.

"He's the strongest dark wizard since Grindelwald, stronger even--"

"He hasn't done anything nor been around long enough to claim that." Remus argued.

"He won't get any followers, no one's stupid enough to support him." said James. 

"Stupidity is usually the deciding factor, in _his_ favor." 

James, Blake, Remus and Duncan turned their eyes down the table, Sirius Black sat chewing thoughtfully, examining his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"He's right you know." said Remus.

"You just wait," Duncan whispered, "Voldemort's going to cause trouble."

"Hmph." James turned back to his food.

Transfiguration was to be the second most anticipated class for the first years. Professor McGonagall furthered their interest at the start of class by turning into a tabby cat and back. The students cheered and clapped, eager to learn how to do it themselves.

"She's an animagus!" said Lily Evans in awe.

"You know what that's called? I thought this was your first time in the wizarding world." The girl beside her, Noelle Tempest asked.

"It is, that's why I've been doing some back reading." Lily replied.

"It would be brilliant to turn into an animal," James grinned, "Wouldn't you like it?"

Remus had been chewing his lip quietly. "Oh, yes." He forced some enthusiasm into his voice and a smile on his lips. 

The Head of Ravenclaw set them to work though, dampening their spirits with chapter reading, background notes and turning matchboxes into feathers. Like their other classes, the first day seemed to be the most boring and unfulfilling to the first years. 

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were nearly all giddy with excitement. They took their seats in the second floor classroom and chattered animatedly while waiting for their professor to arrive, most wondering what he would be like. Once he did however, he wasn't as they'd expected. 

Up close he was little over two feet taller than each of his students. He was thin, and this was emphasized by his forest green patched robes hanging loosely off his body as if he was wearing a size twice his own. He had wispy light-brown hair that was unkempt, adding to his boyishness, and sharp green eyes set in a fair defined face. Overall he looked very young indeed, one could even go so far as to say he had just graduated Hogwarts himself. 

"Good after-I mean morn-I mean afternoon class." Professor Pearce blundered. The students laughed and his cheeks turned a shade of pink. He ran a shaky long fingered hand through his hair muttering apologies.

"It's okay Professor," spoke Lily from the front row, "It's our first day as well and we're a bit nervous."

He looked at her as if she was speaking another language but the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile and he nodded.

"W-well," he in took a deep breath, "First we'll take care of introductions." his words becoming steadier and more confident as he progressed, "I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor John Pearce, and for you," he motioned to the Gryffindors, "Gryffindor Head of House, if you failed to hear earlier." he clasped his hands, "In this class you will learn spells and techniques everyone needs to know in order to defend against your foes. Today," Pearce began, "You will be partnered and practice with a few defensive spells. Miss Evans, if you'll please demonstrate with me."

She positioned herself in front of him, her wand out and at her side.

"We will start with a disarming spell. Remember the more familiar you are with your wand, the results shall be more to your liking. Now, _Expelliarmus_!" 

Lily's wand shot from her hand into that of Pearce's. 

"See? Quite easy." He handed her wand back, "Your turn Miss Evans."

Lily nodded, she took a steadying breath then spoke, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Pearce's wand flew from his hand and Lily caught it. She smiled, pleased with herself. 

"Now this doesn't just work for wands, it'll work for anything else your enemy has to use against you. Lily you'll be with Willow Madigan. Peter Pettigrew will be with Narcissa Black. Sirius Black go with Severus Snape." He pointed at each, directing them to their partners. 

"Come on, get together." He ushered them all to stand, "Rabastan Lestrange, Remus Lupin. James Potter, Alexander Dwyer. Blake Arbin, Alexis McFay. Marisa Conte, Tobias Whittier." He swept over to the remaining students, "Cordilia Amory, Marsden Williams. Noelle Tempest, Gwendolyn Blair. Jessica Daniels, Celia Stewart." Professor Pearce walked back to the head of the class while the first years stood a distance from their partners, eyeing them. 

"You may be wondering why I've put you in pairs and that's because you will be partners, for the entire year. I advise you to get to know one another and disregard your differences, become friends if possible." Many exchanged looks as if this was _im_possible. But there were those such as Lily and Willow who seemed perfectly fine with this proposition. 

"Now, partners on the left will start. All of you raise your wands please, left side repeat after me, _Expelliarmus!_" Wands flew in the opposite direction, many students were able to catch them while those like Narcissa's wand, flew right over their partner's heads. The results were much the same as the first time when the right half of the class tried. 

After they had become more familiar with the spell Pearce went on, "I'm sure you'll all enjoy this next one, it's a shielding charm, the object being to raise your defenses so your partner is unable to disarm you. Now it goes like this." He held up his wand and swished it in a figure eight. "You will be able to feel the shield rise around you if you perform it properly. Now we're going to practice just like before but instead of standing waiting for your opponent to disarm you, you will raise your shield to block it." The students took their places and began, Pearce walked around observing the pairs. "Be advised when in a real battle, your shield can only take so much before disintegrating and must recharge before you are able to use it again. I suggest you don't rely on it too heavily." 

When the bell rang the students were reluctant to leave and groaned.

"For homework I would like you to continue practicing and read chapter one and two of your textbook _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_!" He bellowed over the buzzing voices as the students swarmed out the door. Pearce smiled to himself, today had gone very well considering it was his first time teaching anything.

"That was fun wasn't it?" James breathed heavily, wiping sweat from his brow. He and Alexander had lost interest in doing things the normal way and had spent the majority of the time practicing 'creatively.'

"Yeah it was." smiled Remus. "I think you and Alexander enjoyed it a great deal more than the rest of us though." The two had been seeing how far away they could throw each other's wand, how high it could shoot into the air before falling back to earth and dodging their spells as if it meant life or death. 

James laughed nodding. 

At dinner the Great Hall was filled with talk and laughter as the students discussed classes. Of course it was no surprise Lucius Malfoy's gang were one of the few who could find empty, not to mention lame reasons to complain about Defense.

"And putting us with Gryffindors..." Bellatrix Black made a gagging noise, "They are _so_ below us."

"Oy, do us all a favour and shut up." Willow Madigan said loudly from her spot down the table.

Rabastan laughed and received a dirty look from Bellatrix, whose eyes also flashed dangerously in Willow's direction. Willow glared back at the older girl and continued eating. Three students away Severus Snape hid a smile, _"Finally, someone agrees with me."_ Even though he hated to be paired with a Gryffindor he was glad someone was willing to stand up to Black and Malfoy. Maybe he would, someday...

**A/N:** The next chap will most likely be up in two weeks as I haven't finished it yet. Such a loser, though you won't have to wait that long for the one following, it's complete!


	4. 1:4 Females And Potions Rivalry

**Author's Note:** Big thanks to my reviewers; this story is as popular as my Nightmare On Elm Street fic. Yay. Oh, yeah, one other thing, Professor Sprout isn't teaching yet. I needed a... shall we say, _different_ type of teacher? o.O I hope you like her. 

**Athena's Wisdom**: Wow, thanks for your wisdom. lol ;)

**Jaz man**: Oh, yeah you're right. Sorry, I haven't read that book since the day it came out, plus the fact my memory sucks majorly. Forgive my stupidity.

**jez**: Maybe this'll help you see where I'm coming from: I'm going by the timeline of this taking place in the seventies and the bit of Hagrid and Tom being in school took place in the fifties. Since I made this the first year Dumbledore is Headmaster, it's also the first year Hagrid was hired to work at the school.

**Abbika-Rose-Writers**: Hey, thanks for dropping in! I hope you stick around to read the rest.

**WotcherTonks**: Hey thanks! Btw, I love your name ^-^

**Umi Winner**: Aw, I love how you are so enthusiastic.

**stormyice1997**: Thanks!

Since you guys have been nit-picky I will try harder to be accurate. Sorry for the wait, now enjoy!

Chapter 4: Females and Potions Rivalry 

The next morning it was hardly a surprise when Sirius received an owl from his mother. He was surprised however, she hadn't sent him a Howler, but just the same, he scowled as he opened it. He scanned it briefly, crumpled it, and stuck it in his goblet of milk. While Sirius was busy drowning his letter, James was reading over his fondly.

"Dad's so pleased I've gotten into Gryffindor he's going to get me a new broom!" James grinned, "The latest model, the Stardust!" 

"You have to let me ride it when you get it. I've never been on a broom before." said Blake.

"You're in luck then, we've got flying lessons this afternoon."

Blake, Remus and James turned around on their bench to see Lily Evans hovering behind them; she smiled. A Slytherin girl and two fellow Gryffindors stood beside her.

"I don't think we've had the chance to meet properly. I'm Lily Evans." She shifted her books and held out a hand.

Remus, being closest, shook it. "Nice to meet you Lily, I'm Remus Lupin."

"These are my friends," She swept her hand out, first to the blonde, brunette, then raven haired girl. "Noelle Tempest, Jessica Daniels, and Willow Madigan."

Remus nodded a greeting to each and James and Blake exchanged hellos.

"We'll see you later." Lily said waving and walking away. Noelle, Willow and Jessica around her, speaking in undertones to each other.

"Let's go out on the grounds and we can take a look ' round before the bell rings." Blake said, cuffing James on the shoulder.

James nodded, still staring after the red head. They each grabbed one more slice of toast and made their way outside.

"Where to first?" Remus asked.

"The Whomping Willow." grinned James.

"Aren't we supposed to stay away from it?" Remus inquired.

"We just wanna look." said Blake.

They stopped a safe distance before the tree, staring up at it in wonder.

"Why ya' think Dumbledore wanted this?" James squinted up at its gnarled branches. "It's rather ugly."

"It's not like any willow I've seen before." Blake shielded the morning sun from his eyes as he in took the huge tree.

"It's magic." said James, "It has to be, it looks too old to be a normal tree. Don't you agree?"

Remus had been standing the furthest from the willow, eyeing it with apprehension.

"Wa's wrong?" Blake turned too, staring at his friend with furrowed brows.

"Nothing," Remus shook his head, "I just don't like this tree."

"What? It's a tree. What's wrong with it?"

"Other than the fact it could whomp us." Blake sniggered.

James grinned at this. "You know what we should do?" He didn't wait for them to answer, "We should trick someone into getting close to it."

"Touch it?" said Remus.

Blake's eyes lit up, "Yeah, one of the Slytherins! Or..." He turned round, "One of the girls." He smiled slyly.

James laughed.

"What Lily?" Remus asked, following Blake's gaze to three figures approaching in the distance.

"Yeah. It'd be fun." James continued to grin, his hands on his hips.

"Not really." Remus mumbled.

Lily appeared at the crest of the hill, waving her arms. "Class is about to start!"

James acknowledged her and beckoned to the others. "We'll explore during lunch."

They made their way to the greenhouses, Lily and her friends in the lead by twenty feet, the space diminishing as they reached their destination.

Professor Mae greeted them all warmly, instructing them to gather round. Again this woman was unlike the other professors they had met thus far; she was bubbly and didn't seem to stop smiling. She had almond violet eyes set in a heart shaped face, surrounding were deep red curls. 

"Even though today is your first day in my class I wanted it to be interesting for you all. And I just so happen to have received a newly born Devil's Snare!" She beamed as if this was one of the greatest things in the world. "Yes Pettigrew?" She regarded the chubby hand slowly rising in the air.

"Um, Professor, isn't Devil's Snare dangerous?" He asked timidly. 

"Right you are Pettigrew!" She grinned.

"How'd you know?" Lily asked Peter, impressed.

He shrugged sheepishly, "I was caught in some when I was little."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out Devil's Snare is dangerous." Rabastan jeered.

Lily shot him daggers.

"How is it dangerous Professor?" asked Noelle turning back to Mae.

"It'll strangle you to death." She answered cheerfully.

Noelle exchanged glances with her friends; simultaneously the students closest took a step back.

"Oh it'll only kill you if you aren't calm."

James, Remus and Blake exchanged looks. 

"Now I'll tell you a rhyme that should be of use if you ever get caught in this, full grown of course." She laughed looking down at its tendrils creeping out of the pot.

"It gets bigger?" James rose an eyebrow; the plant was already as big as his head. 

"Oh yes! Much, much bigger. The biggest one I've seen is about the size of this greenhouse. Now the rhyme goes like this: Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, it's deadly fun but will sulk in the sun."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Peter.

"It means it dislikes the sun, stupid." Severus scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Yep, yep that's right." She nodded, "And don't call your fellow classmates stupid." She added, then returned as quickly as she had left to her cheerful voice. "Sun is about the only thing that will hurt it. Didn't you notice that this greenhouse is heavily shaded today?" Most hadn't and now took the time to glance overhead. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head while smiling. "Today I want you all to try it out."

"You want us to see if it'll strangle us?" Sirius looked at the plant with distain.

Mae nodded, "It'll be good for you. And don't question my methods." She said, "Now I want you each to pass it around and remain calm. We'll see if you have good nerves." She grinned.

The Devil's Snare moved slowly from person to person. The girls had the hardest time and in the end the only one's who hadn't been at risk of losing their hands were: Severus, Rabastan, Willow, Lily, Sirius, James and Remus. Peter nearly made it, but his anxiety took over and Professor Mae had to detach the plant before it cut of the circulation in his left arm completely, but that didn't prevent him from blacking out on the greenhouse floor. Narcissa came close as well, with much prompting from her cousin, but ended up squealing and dropping the pot. Students jumped back as its spindly fingers reached for their feet and the hems of their robes.

"She's the weirdest teacher I've ever had." said James as they traipsed up the hill. 

Blake nodded in agreement.

"Well, she must be decent, and no one was killed." shrugged Remus.

"Do we know where Potions is?" asked Blake changing the subject.

"In the dungeons." answered Lily from behind, her group of friends following.

Blake turned round, "Is that all you can do? Butt into other's conversations?"

Willow laughed, agreeing silently.

"Hey!" James growled defensively, "She's just being helpful."

Remus smiled at this.

"Sorry Lily." Blake apologized.

Lily waved it off, "No worries." She smiled, "You guys want to walk to Potions with us?"

James nodded grinning, "I don't think we'd find it any other way." He grinned.

On their way into the lower levels of the school Blake and Jessica sparked up a conversation about where they were from and how they had first learned they were magical. James couldn't think of anything of meaning to say to Lily and proceeded to discuss the weather. Noelle and Remus however took turns glancing at each other, while Willow's gaze held steadily to the back of a black haired boy.

Finally they arrived at their Potions class, most students had arrived before them and were seated chatting quietly. Professor Townsend reclined on the front of his desk, looking like a chiseled Greek vision of perfection and annoyance. His dark brown waves of hair hung around his defined cheekbones and skimmed his shoulder blades clothed in deep blue robes. He tapped his arm impatiently with his wand. 

James's group took a table at the right of the classroom, seated near the front. And examined their surroundings with curiosity. The room was lit by hundreds of candles and the left wall was lined with shelves of various peculiar objects in jars, vials and tubs. Altogether the room reminded Blake of Frankenstein's lab. 

Townsend glanced at his wristwatch, sighed and then stood. He allowed the students at the entrance to file in before he waltzed to the door and shut it on any who had yet to arrive. His students glanced up and watched him make his way back to his desk.

"Today may be your first day of potion making, the second day at Hogwarts, but that doesn't mean you're going to get a break." 

Severus smiled at this; he liked this professor already, no nonsense, the way he liked it.

"You will start off by showing me how much or how little you already know by taking this quiz." He began passing out parchment with twenty questions on each.

"What? I don't know any of this." James grumbled, looking it over.

Blake nodded in agreement.

"You have fifteen minutes. Get to work." Townsend ordered, "No help from your neighbors either." he added as he saw Noelle and Jessica speaking in whispers. They stopped abruptly and bent their heads. Townsend walked back to his desk and sat down, watching the students silently. Behind his locked door several students grumbled about the unfairness and sat on the marble floor, wondering if he'd let them in at all.

Remus read the questions with dispassion. He knew very little about potions as it was, and what he did know, he was unsure of in accuracy. He wrote down what he knew and put a question mark beside those that he didn't. Most students were facing similar problems. Finally, after what seemed hours, the fifteen minutes were up. 

Professor Townsend stood, "Pass your parchment to the left." The students did and with a sweep of his wand the tests were picked up and stacked neatly on his desk. Another flick and the students' cauldrons had appeared in front of them on their tables, along with various ingredients. "While I check your work you are to brew a simple potion that rids warts." He flicked his wand once again and instructions appeared on the blackboard to their right. Townsend spoke no more and resumed his seat behind his desk. 

Remus, James and Blake exchanged glances.

"Well," breathed James, "Let's get started." 

Halfway through the potion making Professor Townsend stood and drew in their attention. 

"The results were as I had expected," He passed out their quizzes, most prominent were the red check marks. "You each failed miserably." He walked back to the head of the class. "But, I was surprised to see a student ace the quiz." The students exchanged looks from one to the other. "Severus Snape, ten points for Slytherin." 

Severus smiled smugly.

"Willow Madigan also seems to have a head on her shoulders, she aced as well." 

Severus's smugness disappeared immediately, and he watched her being congratulated by those around her. 

"Ten points more to Slytherin."

"Aw, man. I wish you were a Gryffindor." Blake grumbled. Willow gave him a small smile in response.

"I advise you all to make an example of these two fine students. Now, let us see about these potions." 

Simultaneous gulps swept through the room.

Professor Townsend arrived at the first table, "Alexander, give me your hand." He did so reluctantly and Townsend tapped the palm with his wand. A huge wart big enough for everyone in the room to see, appeared where the wand had touched.

Alexander cringed and recoiled, girls gasped and made remarks of disgust. 

"Now Rabastan, if you'd be so kind. Ladle some of your potion onto Alexander's hand."

Rabastan did as instructed; slowly he poured the thick blue mixture onto Alexander's palm. The wart shriveled and disappeared. Alexander sighed with relief. 

"Very good. Top marks." Townsend swept away. 

Nearly everyone's potion had turned out perfect, those that didn't had only minor problems, save for Peter's potion who began eating Marsden's flesh. Peter helped the Slytherin up to the hospital wing, apologizing profusely. Marsden cursing repeatedly and vowing to _curse_ Peter the moment he got the chance.

James, Blake and Remus left class chuckling about the incident. Lily hadn't thought it very funny and her group separated from theirs.

"So where are we going for lunch?"

"You still want to go explore?" asked Remus tiredly.

"O'course." James grinned enthusiastically.

"I think we should see about this giant squid." replied Blake. "I heard some boys talking about it in the lavatory."

"Giant squid huh? That sounds interesting."

"Yeah, and we can add that to our list of pranks!" James grinned again.

"We've got a list now?" asked Remus raising his brow.

"Yeah!" Blake added, "We can make a game of it."

"How so?"

"We'll make a list of things to do, and then we're each assigned to some and we try to pull them off before each other."

"A contest." mused Remus.

"That sounds a bit hard. Why don't we make it a group effort?" said James.

"A group needs a name." said Remus.

"Yeah," agreed Blake, "What should we call ourselves?"

"Dunno." said James sitting cross-legged. All the while they had made their way from the dungeons out onto the grounds, bypassing lunch altogether. Once they reached the lake they stopped at a nearby tree and camped in its shade.

"We'll have to think on it." replied Remus. 

James and Blake nodded. They sat together, enjoying the afternoon and coming up with various pranks to pull for later days.

Flying lessons were altogether uneventful and boring, well mostly. Madame Hooch never letting them stray far from the ground. But Blake enjoyed it immensely and the boys had come up with a fun game of bumper-car brooms. That is until Madame Hooch noticed and banned them from ramming into each other. James, who being the best on a broom, (which was as natural as breathing) convinced Madame Hooch to allow him to fly farther than the others. And she used him in her examples, until he dared to fly as high as one of the tower spires. She reprimanded him, for the second time during the lesson, and made him sit and watch the others. James complained loudly, and when he became bored of that, entertained the others with his commentary of the goings on. He even got laughs from the Slytherins.

At the end of the day everyone was happy to return to the warmth and comfort of their bed, falling asleep as they touched their goose down comforters. Tomorrow would be another interesting day at Hogwarts.

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing the latter half. Review please!!


	5. 1:5 Friendships And Enemies

**Author's Note: **Wow, I didn't realize how lacking of Sirius the last chapter was. Poor kid. Kay well, I'm deeply sorry I haven't updated in a while, you see my computer-crashed killing all the background notes and plot outlines I had going. . DEEPLY MAD! So, it's just been really depressing looking over things and finding I have a lot of things to recover... Well, hope you enjoy this chapter, the title says it all. Rejoice if you're one of those people who like Peter Pettigrew. Why, you'll have to tell me cuz I sure as hell can't think of a reason. Don't forget to review ;)

And in response to all the Blake what-not, no he is not taking the place of Sirius, yes he will be a 5th Marauder until , Abbika-Rose-Writers, loved the commentary thumbs up and chocoliciouz, that's the point! You're not supposed to know where the plot is going. grin

**Chapter 5: Friendships And Enemies**

The first half of Tuesday had started off pleasant enough, until on the way to fourth period classes, Peter Pettigrew of Gryffindor tripped. His books, parchment and quills scattered everywhere. His bottle of ink splashing on his things and the feet and robes of those around him.

"Don't you see I'm walking here?" Lucius Malfoy glared down at Peter.

James, Remus, and Blake stopped their laughter as they turned their gaze back down the steps. Other students had stopped what they were doing as well, Sirius among them, Narcissa at his side.

Peter mumbled his apologies, his hands shaking as he crouched and hastily gathered his things.

"You know how much these shoes cost me?"

Peter shook his head.

"More than you're worth." he spat and his friends surrounding laughed. "Stupid worthless shit."

There were simultaneous gasps and two pairs of feet strode forward at once.

"Malfoy! Leave him alone." Sirius stood in between Lucius and Peter, James hovering behind him, glaring at the blonde.

Remus bent and helped Peter to his feet.

"Are you defending this rubbish?"

"Yes, I am. Defending him from rubbish like you." glowered Sirius, his hands clenching at his sides.

"Showing your colours now are you?" he sneered, "I think you belong on the floor with the other piece of Gryffindor filth." Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward as did Sirius and James, the latter pulling out his wand.

Spells and flashes of light filled the air. Students around them had to duck and girls were screaming.

"That is quite sufficient." A booming voice rang out through the hall moments later, causing students to jump. Bellatrix stopping mid-spell and the boys turning to stone as they watched Professor Pearce weave through the crowd.

"_Quietus._" Pearce said, directing his wand tip at his throat. The cluster of students closest parted as he stepped into their circle of post-battle. "If you'll please: Malfoy, Crabbe, Arbin, Goyle, the Lestranges, Potter, _all_ the Blacks, Pettigrew and Lupin follow me." He ordered with obvious exasperation.

The boys untangled themselves, and Remus, Peter, Blake, Narcissa and Bellatrix, (scowling) fell in line behind Pearce. Malfoy nursing a bloody nose and the others limping and clutching different appendages.

"As for the rest of you," Pearce directed his attention to the crowd, "Get to class unless you'd like detention as well." His tone was commanding enough that the crowd dispersed and the students fell back into their routine as if nothing had occurred.

"Stupid slim ball." James growled under his breath.

Malfoy shot him a dirty look.

"Slytherins and Gryffindors, huh?" Pearce said, glancing back at them once they were away from the majority of students. "Well we need to visit with our Heads don't we?" He sighed.

Once they reached Professor Vector's classroom Pearce rapped upon the door.

The Slytherin Head peered out at the younger man through a crack, "Yes, Pearce?"

"Sorry to interrupt, we've got a problem."

Vector scowled as he noticed how many students gathered outside his classroom. He disappeared into his room and when he reemerged, cheers could be heard from inside before he latched the door.

He crossed his arms, examining each student and Pearce briefly, as if this was some kind of foul joke.

"What's the trouble?" he asked finally.

"This lot have been fighting, I don't know what the cause-" The rest of Pearce's words were drowned out by the remarks of the students around him.

"They started it-"

"That's crap you did!"

"Sirius-"

"You deserved it!"

"You want me to add to that nose Malfoy?"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Don't James!"

"PLEASE! Be silent!" Pearce ordered.

Vector smirked at Pearce's lack of control but the children's comments ceased, each glaring at one another.

"I suggest we take our respective students and find out their sides of the story, then we will punish accordingly." He glared at the Slytherins, who were the majority of wrong doers.

Pearce nodded. "Follow me Gryffindors."

They broke away from the Slytherins and trudged after their Head of House. Vector's reprimands followed them down the hall; at present he scowled at Crabbe's Furnunculus curse damage.

Pearce led them to his empty classroom and they took seats, he standing in front of them before his desk.

"Who was involved with the spell casting and fist fighting?"

"It was Sirius and James sir. We were on the sidelines." Blake answered immediately.

"I see, thanks for that Arbin." He sighed, glancing at each anxious face. After a moment of thinking, "The rest of you may leave while I have a word with Potter and Black."

Blake, Remus and Peter nodded and left. Once the door was securely shut behind them Pearce spoke again, his voice even.

"This is only the second week of school and I find it hard to believe you two starting a fight. What was the cause of it?" Pearce leaned back on the front of his desk, watching the two boys.

"It was Malfoy sir."

"Malfoy was being a rotten git." Sirius spoke simultaneously.

Professor Pearce showed no indication of discontent and promptly folded his arms reclining more.

"What was Malfoy doing?"

"He was tormenting Peter." James answered. "And Black and myself rose to defend him."

Pearce held his chin, "I see." His hand returned to rest on his chest, "Who injured Malfoy?"

"I did." Sirius replied.

"I expect he'll have to visit St. Mungo's to fix it completely."

James looked at Sirius and couldn't help but smile.

Pearce sighed, "I'm afraid I have to give you two detention,"

James moaned and Sirius was about to protest when Pearce held out a hand to silence them.

"Rules boys, you did break a few rules. Whether or not your intentions were just you have to pay."

The two nodded unhappily.

"I think four hours will suffice, how about Friday, noon? You can help Pomfrey in the infirmary."

They nodded once again and Pearce dismissed them and they silently went to class.

James paused outside their Transfiguration door, scratching the nape of his neck. "You didn't do half bad...for a Black."

Sirius looked at him, "Yeah, you were pretty good too." he smirked, "For a Potter."

James cracked a smile; "I'll see you Friday then."

"Friday." Sirius echoed and they parted inside.

"Did you get into much trouble?" Narcissa asked once Sirius had taken the empty seat beside her.

"Nah." Sirius replied nonchalantly while scanning his textbook for the right page.

"I'm so glad." Narcissa sighed.

"How was it with Vector?"

The scratching of her quill ceased as she turned to him, "He was mostly upset about the fight being with Gryffindors. He told us it was bad for our reputation and took fifty points from Malfoy and my sister."

Sirius snorted, "That'll keep him quiet for a good month."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Oh Sirius."

On the Friday of their sentence, Sirius received another owl from his parents. It told him of what a fine example he was setting for his younger brother and that, at the very least, if he had gotten into a fight he could have done it _against_ a Gryffindor. His mother urged him to change his ways, but her threats fell on deaf ears. As punishment he was banned from speaking to his cousins.

Even though his friend had been taken away, (Narcissa was feeling the loss more than he) Sirius had James.

The two had formed an unspoken alliance, and when either was being degraded in the least, the other merely had to appear for the rude comments to cease. Sirius and James exchanged smirks at the affect this had, but never spoke.

Peter received no further trouble either, and came to regard James and Sirius as heroes and spent his time trying to repay the two. Much to their dismay...

Although many glares and threats passed between the parties, no one dared to start something again, fearing the repercussions from their families and House Heads.

When lunch approached that day, Sirius and James left the Great Hall together after a quick bite and made their way up to the hospital wing. Eager to serve their time and enjoy their lazy afternoon of nothingness.

"I can't believe you boys, coming from such respectable families and quarreling with your classmates in between studies." Pomfrey scolded as they arrived. "Sirius, make the beds for me, James, organize the medicine cabinet. No magic." She added as the two pulled their wands from inside their cloaks. "Afterwards I want you to make this place shine." And with that she bustled off into her office.

"Hey Black, where'd you learn how to fight like that?"

Sirius paused beside his last bed, having to recall the topic of discussion. "I taught myself."

"Really? Isn't that a Muggle way of fighting?"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, I learned from a couple Muggle boys who live down my lane."

"Why'd you want to learn to fight like a Muggle?"

Sirius shrugged, "Well, I never had a wand until now, and I figured better to know how to fight with my fists until I had one."

After a long pause James ventured, "Do you think you could teach me?"

Sirius laughed, "It's not that hard."

"But that means you will right?" James asked eagerly.

"Sure."

"Thanks...Sirius."

Sirius smiled and began to sweep.

"What do you think the others have to do for punishment?" James asked once they had completed their duties, out of habit James's feet steered him toward the school grounds to a certain tree beside the lake.

Sirius frowned, "I don't know, it should be worse then us. They caused the trouble. My cousin only said Vector took away a hundred points." Sirius shrugged.

"Wow, why not more? And come to think of it, Pearce didn't take any from us."

"He likes us more I'll bet."

James smiled, "It would be nice though if Malfoy had to do something gruesome..."

"Like what?" Sirius flashed a toothy grin.

"Oh, cleaning the lavatories."

Sirius snorted with laughter. "I can see it now, a Muggle scrub brush in his hand as he bends over the bowl..."

James howled, "Absolutely brilliant! Because we know how Malfoy is, all regal and uppity." James walked with his back rigid as a plank, his stride even with purpose, his nose in the air. And with a mock accent he drawled, "A Malfoy cleaning a toilet? Hah, next you'll be telling me Muggles run the world."

Sirius clutched his gut laughing jovially.

Four female voices joined in.

James faltered when Lily's gang crossed their path and his eyes met with her's, but he shot them a gleaming smile and continued his mockery of Lucius Malfoy. Sirius falling into a fit of giggles.

The girls laughed at his antics one last time before parting into the library.

"Remus, Blake; Sirius Black." James made a mock bow as he introduced his companion.

Sirius nodded to each boy before completing the half circle of seated youths beneath the oak.

"How was your visit with Pomfrey?" Blake asked.

"Not bad," shrugged James. "I wonder if we'll do the same thing next time."

Sirius rose his eyebrows in question.

"James is in the planning stages of prank pulling." Remus explained.

Sirius smiled, "Sounds entertaining."

"Mm," Blake nodded, "I still think it should be competitive."

"Well now you really have my interest. When is this game to begin?" He looked to Remus.

"The details aren't sorted out yet..."

"Who's going to be included?"

"It's secret." Blake answered.

"Like a club?"

"Kind of, an _exclusive_ club." James grinned. "Would you like to be a part of it?"

"Let me think...yeah." Sirius replied in a duh manner.

"Smashing." Blake expressed his approval.

"Can I be in it too?!"

Each boy jumped at the sound of Peter Pettigrew's squeaky voice.

He fell out of a bush and hastily scrambled to their circle, an enormous grin on his round face.

"Gah." Blake smacked his head in annoyance while Remus and James exchanged looks.

James nodded in agreement and Remus spoke.

"If you're a part of this you can't tell anyone."

Peter nodded eagerly.

"You have to swear." Blake added, "No matter what happens we're in it together, got it?"

"You can trust me, I'm the best at keeping secrets!"

"Well," Remus mused, "All we need now is a name for our 'exclusive club'..."

"Willow," Noelle moaned, "please can I see your Potions homework?"

Willow rolled her eyes ceiling ward, placing her quill beside her History essay. "No, but I can _help_ you understand."

Noelle wrinkled her nose in response and turned her attention toward Jessica, who sat tapping her quill rhythmically against her Astronomy book while her eyes remained fixated upon a spot in the distance.

"Jessica..." Noelle began sweetly and Lily couldn't help laugh. "Have you finished with Potions?"

Jessica mned in response.

Noelle frizzled, taking the inattention as a personal insult and hmfed, gathering her textbook, quill and parchment and leaving the table.

"Noelle, where are you going?" Lily called.

"To find someone to copy!"

"No-!" Lily had only begun when her friend walked into Bellatrix Black.

"Crap." Jessica muttered, snapping alert.

A thin black eyebrow curved into a graceful arch as Bellatrix eyed Noelle. "Well this looks mightily familiar."

A wicked grin curved Annette Sutclif's lips beside Bellatrix.

"Whoops, sorry 'bout that." Noelle replied, her cheeks turning a pale rose as she took a step back.

"Whoops is all you have to say, Gryffindor?"

Annette snickered.

"There isn't a problem is there?" Willow asked, appearing beside Noelle. Noelle looked faint.

Bellatrix turned to Willow, her face wrinkled with distaste.

"I didn't think so, come on Noelle," Willow placed a hand around her friend's shoulder, "I'll help you with your homework."

"You know, that first year is really beginning to irritate me." Bellatrix sneered. "Come on." She turned on her heel and stormed from the library, Annette in tow.

**A/N: **If you would like to have a character of your own in later chapters, put their bio in with your review. If it's workable they can have their own sub-plot going on. Don't forget to put what year & house they're in.

BUT let it be known 1st year Gryffindors and Slytherins have no vacancies THIS year.

I for sure need six characters to be transfer students later on. Thanks!


End file.
